Keep out
by anothercasualty
Summary: Victoria leaves work early and comes home to heavy breathing and muffled moans. Will she disrupt them or will she back off the Jommy action? Short oneshot!


I own nothing.

This doesn't follow a particular time line.

* * *

After faking a headache, Victoria had left work early and took off for home on a well deserved early weekend. As she pulled into her driveway she immediately noticed her daughter's old mustang in its normal parking spot. Thinking Tommy must have picked Jude up that morning, she thought nothing of it. She parked and slide out of her silver Volvo and pushed down on the automatic lock button on her key chain.

She entered the warm home and dropped her keys and purse on the foyer table in front of a couple family portraits. She faintly smiled as she remembered how sweet and innocent they had been. Her girls were now older, living their dreams, although one still lived at home. Victoria entered the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot. She opened the pantry door, pulling forward the large ceramic cylinder of flour, she grabbed the hidden bag of her favourite double chocolate cookies. She pulled a few out and placed them on a plate. The coffee aroma filled the kitchen as the pot begun to fill. After filling up her mug, she made her way up the stairs and to her bedroom. She planned on spending the next few hours in bed reading.

As she past Jude's room, she heard muffled sounds. Backing up a few steps, she stood in front of the almost closed door. At first she thought it was someone crying but she was unsure. Listening carefully, she heard more sounds and heavy breathing. Pushing her ear closer to the door, it opened up slightly, just enough for her to see into the room with one eye. Her jaw dropped, her breath became short and the blood rushed to her face. There she saw her rock star of a daughter pinned underneath her producer, completely naked like the day she was born. Unable to move, Victoria watched in shock as the muscular man trusted slowly and with such purpose between her daughter's legs. Jude's hands were pinned above her head by his one hand; the other, was nowhere to be seen as the bed sheets covered their bottom halves. She listened to heavy breaths, the hearty moans and the squeaking of the mattress. Anger bubbled up through her as she watched her daughter in the act.

Her thoughts became a jumbled mess. What had Jude been thinking? Risking pregnancy and disease? She was only nineteen. She had her whole life ahead of her. She was a rockstar, wanting to tour the world and be independent. She was her baby. And who was he to use her daughter like this? He was older, he should know better than that. She opened her mouth, ready to interrupt the festivities before almost inaudibly voices caught her attention and her eyes automatically going back to their connected bodies.

"Jude, I love you so much." Had she not been straining her ears, she would have missed it. It was whispered against the young girl's lips, before the lips became connected once again. Victoria waited for Jude's reply which came as soon as the lips parted.

"I love you too, Tommy."

She closed her mouth slowly, letting the words sink into her brain and understand the meaning. Maybe there was something more to their relationship. She knew they had something special but she assumed that they would never act on it due to their professional careers. As she removed her gaze from the sweaty bodies, Victoria let out her breath that she hadn't noticed she had been holding in as the ripped condom wrapper laid abandoned on the hardwood floor crossed her line of vision . Relief flooded her and a calmness surrounded her. At least they were being safe.

Finally accepting there relationship, she stepped backwards starring at the old paper that had been taped to the bedroom door. In Jude's eight year old messy scrawl was written _Keep Out_. Nodding in agreement Victoria turned around and walked back down the stairs telling her self that it was time to keep out of her daughter's room and love life. Placing her now luke warm coffee and cookies on the foyer table in front of an old picture of a young Jude with her too front teeth missing, she grabbed her keys and her bag and quietly closed the door behind her just as both of the voices became louder.


End file.
